In certain merchandising applications it can be important to present merchandise to customers in a highly visible manner and with merchandise accessibility provided from multiple different directions relative to the presentation. Customers may be more likely to purchase merchandise if the merchandise can be more easily seen and accessed. Further, and given constraints on valuable retail floor space, it can be important to present merchandise to customers within a compact footprint.
Display racks represent one means by which to present merchandise to customers. However, such racks are not optimal in accomplishing the above-mentioned objectives.
In short, there is a need for an improved display rack which provides for highly visible and accessible merchandise presentation within a compact footprint to thereby increase opportunities for merchandise sales.